He Always Came Back
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: I thought Seth was pretty stupid in the episode 3.20 this is my take on how it should have ended ONESHOT


**what should have happened after 3.20 the day after tomorrow**

I thought Seth was pretty stupid in this episode and could have just went round to Summers and said sorry. This is how i think it should have happened, including Summers thoughts after she gets home from the sweatshirt party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer slowly walks into her room not believing what just happened at the bonfire.

Her and Seth broke up.

He doesn't want to go to college with her, he didn't even chase after her when she broke it off with him.

He always chases after her.

He would run after her and beg for her to forgive him, plead with her on his knees, one time he even cried

But he just sat there.

_He really doesn't want to be with me _ She thought _What did i do? i thought he loved me, we had plans for the future, we were going to move into a huge white house, have awesome jobs, a golden retriever named Jess, we even thought about kids one day. But he doesn't want that anymore, what's wrong with me?_

Summer was already sobbing once more as the thoughts ran through her head

She walked over to her cupboards and towards the huge collage she made just a few days before. She had been so proud and so excited, up half the night, glue and paper cuttings everywhere, but she had her finished project, her and seth, they were stuck together

Well they wern't now, so what's the point in keeping it?

She grabs it off the mantle and looks at it one more time before shredding it to pieces, ripping it up, taking out all her anger on paper, until it's used up and nothings left. Until she breaks down crying harder on the floor

She keeps crying, every now and again her breath would hitch and she'd realise what Seth Cohen has done to her

Her eyes were stinging, but she wouldn't move, she wouldn't go to the bathroom and wash her face to relieve the ache in her eyes, she didn't want to rid herself of the pain, because then, she would be ridding herself of Seth.

She finally climbed up onto her bed, and lay on Seth's side, and a fresh new batch of tears poured down her face. Just two weeks ago, she was lying here on the phone to Marissa, fearing he was going to break up with her, but that time he burst into her room, and they ended up underneath the sheets doing a lot of experimenting.

And two years ago, this side of the bed

_"It's always been you Summer, I've tried to fight it, I've tried to deny it, but i can't, your undeniable"_

Bullshit

She's lying here, reliving the memories, when she hears Marissa come in through the bathroom. She quietly lies down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder for support, to show she's there.

Marissa's always been there for her, yeah sure she's been self involved, and more interested in her own life, but she was always there for her, always at the right moment.

This set off a whole new set of tears. Her head was hurting, and her stomach painful from crying so hard, her eyes red raw, and all over a boy.

A boy she loved.

Marissa lay there whispering in her ear, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

A sleep filled of Seth, their time together, all the times she would sneak into his room late at night and vice versa.

When he would take her to South coast plaza, even though he complained the whole time, he always said it was worth it when he saw the look on her face when he would buy her some new shoes.

She would buy more herself of course, but Cohen always used to buy her things when they were out together, and they were the things she treasured the most, wore the most, and meant the most to her. Because they were from him. And she loved them.

She woke up suddenly, still facing away from Marissa, and still crying, but this time it wasn't her head that was hurting, it was her heart.

She always wondered how people could do that, cry in their dreams, and now she knew.

Marissa heard the door open quietly, and turned round to find Seth standing there, looking almost as bad as Summer.

She got up, giving Seth a warning glance, and made her way back into her own bedroom, with once last look at Summer, still facing away from her, oblivious in her own world.

Seth saw the ripped collage on the floor and immediately felt ten times worse than he already did, tears springing to his eyes, still trying to be quiet. It seemed Summer still hadn't noticed him, and if she did, was doing a pretty good job of ignoring him.

He walked slowly over to the bed, taking Marissa's previous place, lying behind Summer.

For a second he just lay there, thinking any moment, she would turn around and start beating the crap out of him.

He didn't have anything to lose, so he took a risk and put his arm around her waist, burying his head in her neck

Summer immediately let out a huge sob, her whole body shaking, knowing it was him, knowing he had come after her, it took him a while, but he still came.

She turned herself around and snuggled into his chest, still crying, but knowing that he came back to her.

Maybe he did want to be with her after all.


End file.
